The Hollowed Heart
by lazysamurai
Summary: In the final battle against Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki came victorious at the cost of everything. Seeing Ichigo has nothing left here the soul king makes him an offer in exchange for a new life Ichigo must fix this broken world of heroes and villains by any means necessary, the only problem some heroes aren't to happy with his methods, Ichigo x Harem
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

**The Hollowed Heart**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or DC super heroes**

" Normal speech" _"normal thought"_

 _" Zangetsu speech "_ _**" Hichigo speech"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A new beginning**

 **Karakura town**

On the remains that used to be Karakura town stood a lone figure wearing a torn soul reaper uniform holding a black katana _(Zangetsu)_ his upper body covered in cuts and bruises his orange hair just barely covering his brown eyes that are filled with sadness this persons name is Ichigo Kurosaki vizard and substitute soul reaper. In the final battle Ichigo succeeded in killing Aizen, but a hallow victory it is for all his friends, family and most important his lover Rukia are dead all killed by Aizen without mercy. _' its over, its finally over but at what cost. dad Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, everyone there all gone. '_ thought Ichigo in his head Zangetsu said nothing even Hichigo _( Ichigo's inner hollow. )_ was oddly quiet.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Siting on his throne was what appeared to be a 40 something year old man, but in actuality this man is the soul king wearing a dark cloak with a hood covering the upper half of his face so you could only see his mouth and grey beard. The soul king was contemplating on what to do with Ichigo, he has been watching him for some time now and felt sorry for the poor boy. _` Even after all he went through he still ended up losing every thing.'_ He thought, just then an alarmed went off followed by the cries of the newly dead bringing the soul king out of his musings. _` It happened again. '_ He thought irritably, this happens every other week in a different world of heroes and villains exactly 156 people just died due to a building exploding caused by a made deranged clown. _` Its always the same thing, some nut-job goes around killing innocents and then some so called hero locks them up just so the can escape and the cycle repeats its self. These heroes mean well, but what they don't realize is there just sacrificing innocent lives cause there so against killing like its some sort of unforgivable sin or something (LOL). '_ Just then a thought popped into his head. _Yes that could work, hit two birds with one stone its brilliant. '_ So with his idea in mind he held out his hand and in a bright flash Ichigo was standing there completely confused. " Ichigo Kurosaki your time has come. "

* * *

Ichigo was just standing in a clearing minding his own business thinking about all he has lost when all of the sudden he was engulfed in bright light and the next thing he knew he was in what looked like a throne room standing in front of him was a very intimidating figure. " Ichigo Kurosaki your time has come. "wait what.

" Wait what, why, who are you. " The figure just chuckled, okay now Ichigo was getting pissed so he raised zangetsu in a threatening form and yelled. **" Answer me damn it, who are you and what do you mean ' my time has come '! "**

The figure raised his hands up in a defensive manner and said. " Calm down I was only joking, as to whom I am I am the soul king, I have been watching you for some time now and brought you here to make you an offer. " Hearing this Ichigo lowered his weapon slightly but kept his guard up and asked " What kind of offer. "

" The kind that benefits us both, you see I have a small and by small I mean big problem you see when a person dies they either go to the soul society, hell or become hollow. " Ichigo nodded wondering what this had to do with him " But what about souls from other worlds ? " At this Ichigo looked confused, but before he could speak the soul king went on " Yes Ichigo there are other worlds out there and when they die there souls come here to Limbo, and the reason I brought you here is because one of these worlds is of dire need of your help, you see there is this world of heroes and villains where the villains are nothing more than serial killers, they kill the innocent for fun, money, or as a means to an end. "

" Wait. " Ichigo interrupted " These villains you talking about can't the police deal with them? " he asked. The soul king shook his head and said " Sadly no, most of them have special powers super powers is what they call it and there to much for your average police man, but there are people called super heroes there like super solders but work for free, the problem is that they give the villains to many chances. "

" What do you mean? " Ichigo asked. " This villains do what they want, the heroes beat the shit out of them lock theme up so they can break out and do it over again. Let me give you an example. " He held out his hand and an image of the joker showed up. " This is the Joker he is a deranged mad clown hell bent on murder and chaos so far he has killed 2057 people. " That shocked Ichigo to his core how could one person kill that many people he wondered, with another wave an image of Batman showed up. " This is Batman one of the heroes and arch-enemy of the joker, usually is the one who stops him after the death of so many, any questions? " " Yeah I have a question if this is true then why is this guy still alive! " Ichigo yelled in outrage of all the murders this Joker guy committed.

The soul king sighed sadly and said " Its part of there rule never to kill, believing that if they do than there no better than the villains, so they just captured them and hand them to the authorities. "

" Okay then why don't the police just give them the death sentence. " " Because that would get them on the Justice league bad side, the justice league are the group of heroes and main protectors of Earth. They believe that killing is wrong that they can be reform or should just be locked away, to do otherwise will make you a criminal in there eyes and you be throne in jail. " " That's crazy. " " I know which is the reason i brought you here, I offer you a new start and in exchange you save this world by killing all who threaten it, do we have a deal? "

Ichigo had to think hard on this there is no reason to to get involved its not his world, but if he accepts he could start fresh, save innocents and maybe find love again but he doubted it. _" Do it Ichigo, there is nothing left for us here."_ _**" I agree with Zangetsu, going to another world could be exiting."**_ Both Zangetsu and Hichigo chimed in, so with his mind made up he looked up at the soul king with determination in his eyes " I accept your offer."

" Good Ichigo but before I send you to this world there are a few things I should tell you the first is that your soul reaper form is will be your base form but don't worry everyone will be able to see you, the second is that it would be a good idea to wear a disguise cause once you made your first kill there the heroes will hunt you down so here. " The soul king held out his hand and Ichigo's torn soul reaper uniform turned to full black leather armor ( nightingale armor from Skyrim that I don't own ) Ichigo looked up at him curiously though you couldn't really tell cause of the cowl. " This is Dark knight armor it will make you immune to elemental damage, make you blend with the night, allow you to teleport to places that you know of or have been to and enhances your speed and strength, gives you ex-ray vision, night vision, eagle vision that lets you see 50 % further and clearer, don't worry about damaging it , it can reaper it self no matter how savvier the damage is, to take it off just imagen it come off but you might want to wait until you have another set of clothes on, to put it back on just imagen it on. "

Ichigo was eagerly listening to all this exited about his new armor " last but not least here. " A black IMI Desert Eagle mark XIX along with a black M4 carbine assault rifle appeared on his hands and handed them to Ichigo which he took with a little hesitation. " Were your going swords wont be enough each of those guns fire an infinite amount of bullets the can also fire projectile bullets of spiritual energy that you can focus in it add enough spiritual pressure and the projectiles will explode on contact, Ichigo Kurosaki I wish you luck. " And in a bright light Ichigo was gone.

* * *

 **Gotham city 8:35 pm**

In a bright flash Ichigo stood in a dark alley with his Dark night armor on strapped to his his right hip was Zangetsu ( bankai form ) to summon his new weapons he just needed to concentrate and in a flash of darkness they were on his hands, but he didn't need them right now so he dismissed them. " Right so first order of business is figuring out were I am, any idea guys? " _**" Have you tried asking one of the locals. "**_ " Gee why didn't I think of that. " Replied Ichigo sarcastically. _**" Careful king if someone sees you talking to yourself they'll think your crazy. "**_ Just when Ichigo was about to reply there was the sound of an explosion followed by screams of terror not far off from were they were. Deciding this was a good time to test his armors teleportation ability he focused on the spiritual energy of were the screams were coming from. " Well looks like this is a new beginning. " And in a poof of black smoke he was gone.

* * *

 **Authors note sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer.**

 **This is my first fan fiction so reviews and criticism welcomed, but please don't judge to harshly.**

 **For Ichigo's harem i'm thinking Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cat Woman, Talia al Ghul, Wonder Woman, Super Girl, Power Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or DC super heroes**

" Normal speech" _" Normal thought "_

 _" Zangetsu speech "_ _**" Hichigo speech**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 I hate the media**

 **Gotham city bank 8:36**

When Ichigo appeared he was in front of the Gotham city bank _" Gotham? so that's where I am. "_ He was brought out of his thought when he heard a yell to his left and what he saw made his blood boil, there was group of 8 thugs dressed like clowns (these guys are not with the Joker there just wearing a disguise.) armed with semi automatics all holding duffel bags filled with money, but what really got him angry was that one of them had a gun pointed at a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes about the same age as Yuzu and Karin and so " Hey guys with the clown fetish let the girl go. "

That seemed to get there attention one of them pointed their semi gun at Ichigo " The hell you just say, listen buddy we don't have time to deal w- " The guy never got to finished cause his hands suddenly dropped to the ground and Ichigo reappeared behind him. When they realized what happened the guy started screaming **" AAAAAAHHH! Bastard, What are you guys waiting for kill him! "** He yelled in excruciating pain.

Before the clown thugs could do anything Ichigo flash stepped behind the one holding the little girl second later the guys head came clean off, the little girl and the civilians watching were freaking out seeing at what they thought was a hero just kill a thug and incapacitate another. The remaining 6 thugs pointed there guns at Ichigo and the girl he was holding just when they were about to fire **" Bakudo # 81: Danku "** And a wall of glass appeared right in front of himand the bullets just bounced off _" Glad Rukia made me learn kido. "_ he thought, know the clown thugs were scared shitless that not only was this guy fast, could do magic but was very willing to kill so they decided to cut there losses and ran.

Ichigo however had different plans he raised his sword and swung it side ways yelling **" Getsuga Tenshou. "** Cutting off the remaining 6 thugs legs, there they laid crying in agony in pool of blood over the loss of their legs, Ichigo sheathed his sword and made his way back to the little girl who was starring at him with wide eyes but didn't look scared, kneeling down he said in a gentle voice " Hey there are you alright? " she just nodded his head " You were very brave little one its okay I won't hurt you, whats your name? " the girl responded " Tracey. "

Just then a woman with that looked like an older version of of Tracey with hair that reaches to her mid back came rushing embracing the little girl " Tracey oh thank God your okay, are you hurt? " the girl shook her head no so the woman then turned to the hooded stranger " Thank you so much for saving my little girl. " And the group of people around them started clapping, well most of them some just looked horrified and angry at what he'd done, but are to scare to say anything about it.

The woman spoke up again looking at the stranger with gratitude " May I know the name of my daughters savior? " Although you couldn't really tell Ichigo looked kind of sheepish not having thought that far ahead " Uh well the thing is I don't really have a name, I sort of forgot to come up with one. "

All the civilians had a deadpan look on their face until Tracey spoke up " How about Kira? " they all looked at the girl who all of the sudden got shy " You know, from Death note ( **Do not own** )."

Ichigo thought that over and he admitted it sounded cool and couldn't really come up with anything better so with his mind made up " Okay Kira it is, thanks little girl." Tracey just blushed and buried her face behind her moms leg. Before anything else could be said police sirens could be heard in the distance coming this way " Oh now they come, You should get out of here the cops aren't going to be to happy with what you did and thank you again for saving my little girl. " she said to Kira. " Yeah no problem. "

And without another word he disappeared in a flash step.

* * *

 **Watch tower 10:00 am**

Bruce Wayne A.k.A Batman was not having a good couple of days, why you asked well first Joker broke out of Arkham yesterday and blew up a building for the hell of it killing at least a hundred people then the new team of super heroes he invented Young Justice were having trouble working together, he and Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman were no longer a couple said he was to obsessed with his work, he felt heart ache but he doesn't regret it being a hero will always come first and if she doesn't like it than so be it he could not afford distractions especially since there is a new vigilante calling himself Kira that appeared on the mourning news and is the reason he had called this meeting with the core members of the Justice League, these members included himself, Wonder Woman (Diana), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Superman (Clark Kent), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), Flash (Barry Allen), Hawkgirl (Shiera), Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen),and finally Black Canary (Dinah Lance).

Batman decided to get on with the meeting " I'm sure your all wondering why I called this meeting. " before Batman could continue " Yeah Bats what gives I was so close to getting this girls number before you called." Batman gave Flash his famous bat-glare that quieted him down before showing them the security footage he got from the bank when the video finished playing everyone looked shocked at his power and casual disregard fore human life, but Wonder Woman looked a bit curious its not every day you see someone with super powers that knows how to fight.

She was brought out of her thought when Green Lantern spoke up " What happened to the criminals? " Batman took a second to respond " Dead, bye the time the police arrived they have already bleed to death, this guy obviously knows how to use a sword along with magic. " both he and Superman cringed at that Batman cause magic users are always tricky to beat but can go down easy in close range combat since they don't really train there bodies but that's clearly not the case with this guy, Superman same reason as Batman and because he has the magical resistance of a normal human " And his casual disregard for human life makes him very dangerous so if you encounter him don't engage him on your own, call for back up and try to capture him there are some questions I want to ask him that's all. " And with that the meeting was adjourned and everyone went about there business.

Batman stayed in his chair thinking about this new vigilante Kira _" Judging by the name and sword he uses its safe to assume this guy is of Japanese decent, Kira that translates to killer so there's no doubt he'll kill again. "_ " Kira who are you and why are you doing this? " He asked no one.

* * *

 **Gotham** **abandoned warehouse 11:30 am**

Ichigo woke up in an abandoned warehouse that he was lucky to find while exploring the city, after a long day Ichigo finally had time to think about everything that happened first everyone he ever cared about dead, fighting Aizen to the death and coming out victoriously, meeting the soul king and getting sent to help a broken world, yup definitely a long day. And with that he got up to go to the library and find out how much different this world is from his own, so getting dressed in some new clothes that he ahem liberated from a store _**" You mean you stole it. "**_ goddamn it " I didn't steal it I'm going to pay them back. " _" You took them without paying that means you stole it. "_

" Oh come on Zangetsu not you to, okay, okay I stole it but were going to save this world for free so the least it can do is give us some spare clothes, besides its not our fault blame the damn soul king he could have let me packed some of my stuff before sending us here or at least given us some money to get by. " he said a little annoyed they were comparing him to your average thief. Zangetsu and Hichigo said nothing so with a sigh he walked out the warehouse wearing a black Breaking Benjamin T-shirt (my favorite band), a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers and made his way to the library.

On his way to the library he stopped outside a TV store window when he saw his picture " This Vicky Vale coming to you live out side of Gotham city bank where a group of burglars attempted to rob this bank last night and take a little girl hostage by the name Tracey Rogers , joining us now is the girl and her mother Tina Rogers who have agreed to answer a few questions." Ichigo smiled seeing the girl wave to the camera " Now Tina what exactly happened? " The mother answered simply " Well we were just walking home from my mothers house when we suddenly heard gun shoots and people screaming, so I try to get my girl some where safe but people kept bumping into us and was knocked down next thing I know one of them is holding my Tracy at gun point I was so scared. "

Vicky gave Tina a sympathetic look next Tina just told them everything that happened " And what do you think of this mysterious man? " asked Vicky Tina took a moment to answer personally I think he's a hero, his methods may be extreme but he saved my daughter and I am eternally grateful, so what if there dead better them than her and now the world was 6 less crooks to worry about. " Tracey waved to the camera one more time before leaving making Ichigo smile.

" Well there you go people looks like the vigilante Kira is here to stay and has no trouble killing criminals, but ask yourselves is Kira a hero or villain, lets see what some of these people think. " Ichigo saw there were some mixed opinions about him which was expected some people thought he was good others bad and one guy thought he was a government agent from the future to assassinate people who have to much political power (dumbass). Ichigo was glad he had some support maybe now it wont be so hard, he thought as he made his way to the library.

* * *

 **Gotham Library 12:00 pm**

After reading a couple of books Ichigo was surprised to find that this world wasn't really that different from his other than the whole super hero/villain the only other difference is some of the cities like Gotham, Metropolis, Star City. Jump City, etc, everything else is exactly the same and after some research on the internet he found out of all the heroes and villains and where they mostly operate is in the cities that were just mentioned _" Okay those are my destinations I'll start with Gotham since i'm already here, so my targets will be Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Crock, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze,_ _Penguin, Black mask, Death stroke, and Dead shot. Holy crap that's a lot and just one city this world really does need help."_ Doing a bit more research he found out Black mask and penguin are loaded _" And if they die all that money will be there for the taking, looks like I just found a way to take money. "_

And so Ichigo left the library a plan already in mind, decided to get more familiar with the city until he has to get ready for tonight.

* * *

 **Authors Note : I read some of your reviews thank you for your support and advice it is appreciated and decided not to make this a harem story but Ichigo will have two lovers,** **also Ichigo isn't dark right now but he will be when he is in his alter ego as Kira who will punish the guilty and protect the innocent as you will see next chapter.**

 **Also please keep giving me tips on how to make this story better cause I know there aren't a lot of Bleach X DC crossovers and the ones that do exist aren't finished so I want to be the first, but there's no point if now one wants to read it. Also I did not know Ichigo is a Quincy I will have to look into that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or DC super heroes**

 **Authors note : I read some reviews and decided that Ichigo will have a maximum of 3 lovers one of which will be Wonder Woman, the other to I will let you decide.**

 **About Ichigo being a quincy, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do anything with that since I already gave him 2 guns (one of which he will be using in this chapter) and all his other upgrades I want Ichigo to be strong but not over powered.**

 **Lastly Ichigo will have a small team made up of 5 people (not including himself) the first will be introduced at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Introductions**

 **Gotham city 10:30 pm**

Its currently a cold and wet night in Gotham city as people hurried to get out of the heavily pouring rain and into the safety of their homes, if one were to look up they would notice a figure dressed in black leather armor covered from head to toe standing on a 20 story building as lightning flashed and thunder roared, this figure is the famous vigilante that has been all over the news today the figure is none other than Kira. _" Okay I'm here, this is the place Black mask runs his business any ideas guys?" " Perhaps a stealth approach is required. " _answered Zangetsu.

 _**" Screw that I wanna see what are new guns can do, common king what do you say we go in there and shoot up the place?**_ **"** was Hichigo's brilliant respond _" No while your idea does sound fun we can't risk attracting the cops attention, or worse a hero's it will make are jobs more difficult and Black mask might get away in the confusion I'm going with Zangetsu's idea."_ replied Ichigo as he teleported inside the buildings top floor taking a crouching position and slowly drawing his blade making sure to stay quite as he crept around the corner where he spotted to of Black masked men listened to their conversation.

" I'm telling you Mickey we work for Black mask and were pretty much set for life, no one can touch us. " the now named Micky replied in a nervous voice " I don't know Frank what about the cops or Batman? "

" Ha! the cops ain't got the balls to mess with us, and as for Batman well just pretend your unconscious when he punches you in the face works 15% of the time we'll be fine. " Frank said that last part less sure of himself, but Mickey isn't done " Oh yeah well what about that new vigilante that was on the news this mourning you know the guy calling himself Kira, apparently he has no problem killing criminals."

" Oh come on that clown, if he shows his face around here I'll beat him like he was my ex-wife, you know something I wish he would show his face so I can show him how much of a little bitch he is. " Frank said with the out most confidence completely unaware of the fact he just sighed his death warrant, suddenly a new voice that made both men shit their pants was heard behind them " Well Frank its your lucky day. " Slowly both men turned and to there horror was the item of their discussion standing there with his sword drawn and a pissed off aura around him.

" Oh shi- " were the last words frank got to say before his head fell to the ground. The now identified Kira turned to Mickey who was sitting on the ground having lost feeling in his legs and scared literally shitless and crying his eyes out looking up at this man, no this messenger of death looking down on him like he was below him, like he was nothing and so Mickey did the only thing he could do at the moment. Beg. " Please don't kill me mister Kira sir I'm not really into the whole crime thing I just needed money to get by, I just work the night security shift I never killed anyone, hell I never even shot a gun. I'll stop working for Black mask and go work at a fast food place, janitor, hell I'll even be a stripper if your into that sort of thing. " the man was weeping uncontrollably.

Ichigo had to feel sorry for the man he was just so pathetic, but knew he wasn't lying so he choose to show mercy " Is Black mask still in his office? " he asked the crying man to which he replied in a shaky voice " Y-yeah h-h-hes in his o-office and should just b-be finishing up a m-meeting with the o-other crime bosses."

" Thanks. " was all Ichigo said before knocking him unconscious with a single punch.

Our favorite black leather clad vigilante calmly made his way down the hall having not encountered any other type off security _" Either their in the meeting room or they thought no one would make it this far, lets see which one it is. "_ he thought as he stopped in front of some fancy looking wooden doors. Activating the x-ray vision on his cowl he saw six men seated in a round table Black mask in the middle, behind them were twelve armed thugs two for each crime boss. " Hm, looks like its the first one, alright but how to proceed?" Ichigo asked himself quietly, the Hichigo was the one to answer _**" Oh oh oh, I know we go with my idea and shoot up the place, common do it the three of us know you at stealth."**_

 _" I do not suck at stealth. "_ Ichigo replied vehemently _**" Do to. "**_ " Do not." _**" Do to. "**_ "Do not. " _**" Do to. "**_ **" Do not. "** Ichigo yelled anger finally getting the best of him " Hey what was that? " someone from inside the room asked.

" Oh Goddamn it. " Ichigo said as he summons his desert eagle in his left hand and kicks the door open, inside the room were eighteen people standing in shock at what just happened which was perfect for Ichigo as he started firing of rounds, by the time the bad guys figured out was happening six of the twelve body guards were dead with bullet holes in their heads. One of the crime lords yelled out " What are you guys doing, hurry up and kill him! "

Ichigo stood still waiting to the very last moment to us his flash step to appear right behind two of them, stabbing one in the heart and shooting the other in the head before they knew what was going on and flash stepped again in front of one the crime bosses and cut him in half. By now the remaining five crime bosses were panicking and remaining four body guards decided their pay was not worth there lives and chose to bail and ran towards the door **" Bakudo # 81 Danku. "** was heard and they slammed into a clear wall that was now in front of the door. " sorry guys, well not really but I can't let any of you leave here alive. **" Getsuga Tenshou. "** and a black crescent shape energy wave with red outline shot out from the blades side ways sing the four guys could only look with fear in their eyes unable to scream as they were consume by this destructive wave of power. turning his attention to the five crime bosses who have long since run out of ammo.

" Listen buddy. " one of them began but couldn't finish as Ichigo popped four bullets into their heads so that only Black mask remained, the two stared at each other for the longest time Ichigo with a blank look and Black mask with a calmed look even though he was scared inside, finally Ichigo spoke " Black mask do you know why I'm here? "

" Yeah, how about we make a deal instead huh, you let me go and I give you four million dollars. " Ichigo just raised his gun at him " Okay, okay how about a hundred million, two hundred million please whatever you want. "

" Your bank account numbers. " was Ichigo's simple reply.

" What!? " he asked in outrage " How do I know you won't just kill me after wards ?"

" Because numb nuts I need someone to tell the other villains that there's someone out there hunting them down, I could kill you and get someone else to do it if you prefer? " he asked in an amused voice.

" Alright here. " Black mask said giving him the numbers to his bank account on a peace of paper, after reading them Ichigo looked at Black mask giving him a kick to the face and knocking him out " thanks. " was all Ichigo said before teleporting outside on top the building.

 _ **" Hey king. "**_ said his inner hallow _" What? " **" I told you suck at stealth. "** " Shut up. "_ was all Ichigo could say say as he started jumping from roof top to roof top back to his warehouse when his ears picked up the sound of something heading his way so acting quickly he drew his sword and deflected three shaped bat boomerangs and knew exactly who it was. " Well, well, well, Batman this is a pleasant surprise. " he said turning around to look at the bat crusader and boy he did not look happy.

Batman just scowled even more before saying " Your coming with me. " in a voice that would make lesser men shake in fear, but lucky for Ichigo he was no lesser man " No thanks, sorry but I don't swing that way I like girls thank you. " Ichigo said trying to provoke Batman into attacking wanting to find out how strong he is and it worked almost immediately. Batman knew this guy who sounds like hes not even in his twenties yet wasn't going to cooperate so he will have to take him down and bring him to the watch tower, having the camera in his cowl active and recording Batman through six batatrangs then charged, for a second it looked like Ichigo wasn't going to do anything but just as the batatrangs were going to make contact he flashed stepped behind Batman who turned around only to get a palm strike to the chest that sent him back three feet. Strong, was the only thing that came to his mind as he got back up taking a defensive stand.

Ichigo just raised his hands in a ' I surrender stance ' after sheathing his sword " Hold on there I don't want to fight, look maybe we got of on the wrong foot, hi I am Kira defender of the weak, punisher of the guilty, and all time badass, whats your name? "

Batman just glared at him and replied " I don't answer to scum. " Ichigo just chuckled before saying " Wait that's really your name, wow your parents must have hated you. " and with a mighty roar Batman charged at Ichigo who casually side step before delivering a swift punch to his gut. _" This kid is way to fast I can barely see his moves and even then I can't react on time. "_ he thought " Tell me why you're doing this, why are you going around killing criminals, there are other ways to do this. " Batman said trying to get as much information from as possible.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. " was Ichigo's simple answer " Though I guess I can tell you this much, to put it simply I'm here to fix this broken world. "

" What do you mean broken? "Batman asked curiously. Ichigo took a second to figure out how to word it " Every other week some so called villain goes around killing innocent people for some goal or simply for the hell of it, well I'm here to stop that permanently. " Batman just yelled in outrage " That's not how this works you cant just go around killing people for being criminals that's what jails are for we don't have the right to execute them. " " Why? " Ichigo asked.

" Because that's not how justice works." " Really?" asked Ichigo " Tell me something, when has sending them to jail ever worked, what about the dozens of hundreds of people who die on the weekly basis where's their justice, the Joker alone has killed 2057 people so far how many more until you and the other heroes open your eyes to the truth!? " Batman could say nothing or rather he had nothing to say to that. " This conversation is over Kira, just come quietly and there won't be any problems. " Batman said in a warning tone.

" And if I say no? " taunted Ichigo.

Batman said nothing as he through a flash grenade and used his cape to shield his eyes, Ichigo merely closed them already knowing were he was going to attack turning around he caught Batman's fist _" They always attack from behind."_ Ichigo thought as he delivered a kick to the Bat's ribs, the two separated and began circling each other until finally they engage in a martial art fight that lasted five minutes each throwing punches and kicks at each other, but Ichigo was quickly gaining the upper hand as Batman already took a couple of hits from Ichigo who didn't even have a scratch on him and was no were near his limit unlike Batman who although was a good fighter still had the body of a human and Ichigo despite people able to see him still has the body of a soul reaper.

" Batman give it up you can't fight anymore your body is to tired to continue, I don't wan't to hurt you. " Ichigo said seeing that Batman could barley stay conscious.

" No I can't allow you to kill anymore people. " was Batman's stubborn reply. Ichigo shook his head " sorry, you're done. " then faster than Batman could see Ichigo was right behind him and delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck knocking the Bat unconscious.

* * *

 **Gotham 8:23 am**

Batman woke up with a splitting head ache struggling to remember what happened last night, then his eyes widen everything coming back to him " Kira! " he yelled but was no where to be seen _" He's gone. "_ Batman thought angrily before calling his Bat-mobile so he could go home and lick his wounds.

* * *

 **Wayne manor 9:00 am**

Bruce Wayne sat on his couch in his living room watching the nine-o-clock news " This is Vicky Vale coming to you live outside of Ramon Sionis A.K.A the Black mask base of operation or rather former base seeing as he was escorted back to Arkham after being found unconscious. Late last night there were reports of gunshots and when police arrived to investigate there was only one other survivor by the name of Mickey Miller who claims it was the new vigilante Kira, police say they are doing everything they can to catch this dangerous criminal and bring him to justice lets see what some of these other people have to say. "

" Yeah man this dude is alright with me, I finally feel safe knowing there is someone out there getting rid of these criminals for good. "

" All I know is I wouldn't want to get on that guys bad side. "

" The guys a menace and I hope the Justice League caches him and puts him behind bars. "

" Finally someone with the balls to stand up to these criminals. "

" Dude I wish I knew who that guy is so I can party with him. "

" There you go Gotham it looks like Kira's fame continues grow and support steadily increasing, this is Vicky Vale signing off. "

Bruce turned off the tv _" I can't believe that people are supporting this mad man, whats_ _worse he's not going to stop any time soon. "_ he thought getting up fro the couch grunting in pain, just then his faithful butler Alford came into the room " Master Bruce you really shouldn't strain your self. " he said in his British accent. " Its fine Alford I'm just going to the Watch tower and show the League the footage I acquired from my fight with him. " as much as he hates to admit it if he tries to fight Kira again he's gonna die so Batman made his way to the bat-cave.

* * *

 **Gotham warehouse 9:00 am**

Ichigo woke up feeling completely refreshed did his morning rituals and headed outside finally able to do some house shopping with the billions of dollars he got from Black mask, yup it was another great da- wait what the hell is that? A few feet from him was a young woman who had to be 23 with blond hair tied into pig tails laying on the ground in a small pool of her blood " Hey are you okay? " asked Ichigo in panic as he knelt besides her realizing she had her eyes closed so he checked her pules " She's barely alive. " he muttered " Kido don't fail me now. " he said as he began working on healing her.

A couple of minutes passed and finally her pulse was steady so her bones were mended and he wiped the blood of her face, taking a closer look he realized that this was not some random women no this was Harley Quinn, checking to see that there was no one around he brought her inside and laid her on his futon. After making sure she was okay he quickly left to them something to eat before she woke up.

* * *

 **Gotham warehouse 9:10 am**

 _" Man I wonder what happened to her to end up like that. "_ thought Ichigo coming back from the bakery shop with half o dozen sweet breads and two coffees. When he went inside he noticed that Harley was starting to stir from her slumber, opening her light blue eyes looked around in confusion probably wondering were she was. " Hey. " she heard a soft but masculine voice that made her shiver turning where she heard it was a teen about 18 years (Ichigo is 18 in this fic) wearing a simple white sweatshirt blue jeans and black sneakers, he looked masculine not like a wrestler, but you could tell he works out, his face was finely sculpted had a pair of bright hazel eyes, what really caught her attention though was his orange hair an unusual color for males but it worked for him.

As Harley was checking him out he was checking her out she had platinum blond hair, light blue eyes, D-cup breast he couldn't tell while her lower part of her body was covered by a blanket he was sure she had curves in all the right places, finally Harley spoke " Hi. " she said in a quiet voice he almost didn't hear her.

" Breakfasts? " he asked holding out the bag of sweet bread and coffee to which she nodded. The two sat quietly eating until Ichigo couldn't take the silence anymore " So you're Harley Quinn aren't you? " Harley stiffen and her eyes went wide " Its okay I'm not going to hurt you. " he assured her and she relaxed...only a little.

" Who are you, where are we, why are you helping me. " she asked in a small voice, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and replied " The answers to your questions are Ichigo Kurosaki, We're at an abandoned warehouse, I couldn't just leave you there, and I have a hero complex. " making Harley snort " Don't tell me you're one of those men in tights. "

Ichigo just chuckled before replying " No I'm nothing like them, see no spandex. " Harley had to suppress a giggle.

" So. " Ichigo began " What happened to you? "

At that question Harley lost her smile, remembering last nights events Harley began to speak " I was just doing laundry and I don't know what went wrong(I have no idea how to do laundry) and all of mista J's suites shrank, and then h-he God I'm such and idiot. " she started sobbing, crap if there was one thing Ichigo can't stand its crying women, a fact Rukia knew and took full advantage of.

" Hey, your not and idiot we all make mistakes and just cause you you make one doesn't mean he should beat you to near death! " Ichigo said firmly already sick of this guy before he even came to this world.

Harley looked up at him with red puffy eyes, no one ever stood up to her like that since she got together with the Joker she just nodded her head before speaking " I know but what else am I supposed to do I don't have anywhere else to go I'm a wanted criminal so I can't get a job ever since that bastard tricked me into loving him, my only friend is in prison, and my family won't have anything to do with me. " she continued to sob.

 _" I see, so that's why. "_ Ichigo thought sadly at what the poor girl must have gone through, of how much abuse she had to endure just to have a roof over her head just thinking of it made his heart ache, so Ichigo decided to give her a second chance at life. " Hey Harley if I could offer you a way out would you take it? " he asked softly. Harley looked up at him with a little hope in her eye that left just as quickly as it came, now replaced by doubt " How would you do that? " she asked suspiciously.

" Simple, just work for me. " Ichigo replied, Harley raised an eyebrow at his answer asking what he meant. " Well its like this I need help with two jobs the first is simple I merely need an assistant to help me run this company I'm planning on opening tomorrow, I was gonna do it today but you know. The second job is a little harder, I need you to help me hunt criminals. "

" Wait I thought you said you weren't a hero. " said Harley accusingly, Ichigo just shook his head before saying " No I said I'm not like **those other** heroes, but I am a hero, a dark hero. "

" What do you mean dark hero? " she asked a little unsure.

" Simple. " Ichigo said looking directly into Harley's light blue eyes " I. Am. Kira. "

* * *

 **Authors note hey guys that was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed, sorry about the cliff hanger but I needed something to start up the next chapter so find out how Harley will react to the news.**

 **Also I would like to thank you guys with all support I have been getting cause I wasn't really that sure people would like it, oh and in case your wondering Ichigo won't confront the entire Justice League until fifth chapter I already have something planed next chapter I will write about Ichigo's lost love, you know now that I think about it wish I kept her alive to come here with Ichigo just to add a bit more romance and comedy to the story... kind of bummed I didn't think of that first. Oh well find out what else will happen next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE RETURNED**

 **sorry I haven't updated in a while all will be explained at the end of this chapter.**

 **I owned nothing**

* * *

 **chapter 4 Kurosaki industry**

 **Gotham warehouse 9:10 am**

Harley sat across Ichigo with a shocked look on her face that quickly switch to terror seeing this Ichigo quickly calmed her down assuring her he wasn't going to harm her, after a couple of minutes she regained her ability to speak "So your the new vigilante everyone has been speaking of?" she asked.

Ichigo simply nodded "So what happens now?" she asked quietly with a small amount of fear in her voice.

Ichigo simply shrugged and said "That's up to you like I said you could join me or you could go not, but if you don't want to join me than please for your own good don't go back to the Joker."

"Before I choose can I ask you a few questions?" Ichigo nodded his head "Are you going to kill all the villains?" she asked worried for her friend Red.

"Hmm I was originally going to, but then during my battle with Batman he said something to me that 'they don't have to die there are other ways' and while I don't disagree I have know idea which ones can be saved." he replied with a sigh.

Harley just nodded and asked her next question "You said you needed an assistant to help you run your company what would this company of yours be doing and what would I have to do?"

"Well it's simple really all you would have to do is... I have no idea the thought of opening a company came to me just last night I didn't think that far ahead." he replied like when that women asked for his name.

Harley just gave him a deadpanned look "Well we'll come back to that later, but as for my answer sure a'l join you." Ichigo just smiled before a thought came to mind about the villains looking at Harley

"Hey Harley before we do anything else would you mind telling me about the villains of this world you know them better than I do." And so Harley spent the rest of the mourning telling Ichigo about the many villains of Gotham.

* * *

 **JL watch tower 12:00** **pm**

Once again the the core members of the Justice League sat in the conference room viewing the fight between Batman and Kira most couldn't believe what they saw, Batman the Batman lost easily. Said Batman was sitting in his chair with the biggest frown on his face. After the footage finish playing the members were silent not sure what to say until finally Wonder woman spoke up glaring directly at Batman "What was that?" she yelled. The others looked at her in confusion till she spoke again "You told us to call for backup if we encountered him and what did you do?" Batman said nothing knowing she was right.

Superman decided to get the attention of his friend "Uh what did he mean 'to fix this broken world'?" He asked looking at Batman. Batman thought back to his fight wondering the same thing.

"It could be he's talking about the crime rate." everyone just looked at Flash who continued his explanation "From what we saw he said that the Joker killed over 2000 people, if that's true then what about all the other villains."

That got some of them thinking what if he was right, what if they were making the people suffer, when they first began as heroes things were so simple but if what this guy said was true, there thoughts were interrupted by slamming his fist on the table bat-glare directed at Flash and spoke in a harsh tone that made them cringe "Flash this guy is a murderer are you saying he should be commended for his actions, cause if so?" Batman left the threat hanging.

Flash spoke in a quick tone "Hey easy there Bats i'm not saying that i'm just saying that if what he said was true then maybe that's why hes doing this i'm not saying I like it but I understand it." that seemed to calm the cape crusader down if only a little, whats really bothering him was that support for Kira is growing and as much as he hates to admit it the crime rate at Gotham has gone down he was brought out of his thoughts when Black Canary spoke.

"Maybe his not so bad." everyone turned to her with a look of surprise so she decided to elaborate "We all have an idea on why hes doing this and he hasn't as far as we know hurt any innocents so maybe we could bring him to are side, at the very least we could talk to him maybe even get him to tone down a bit."

Green lantern didn't like the sound of that "Batman already tried that and it didn't work, what makes you think he'll listen now?"

Wonder Woman replied before Black Canary "What Batman tried to do is interrogate there's a difference, maybe we'll get a less violent response if we try talking but maybe I should go there to just in case." she said wanting to meet this swords man Black Canary nodded in agreement. The other members didn't look to happy especially Batman and Green Arrow but knew they couldn't talk them out of it. But what they didn't know was Kira meaning Ichigo would not be seen for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

 **Three weeks later Karakura Town Kurosaki** **industry 12:00 pm**

Well he did it Ichigo thought sitting in his office chair he and his assistant Harley Quinn manage to open there own company a tall 20 floor building for now they there company would focused on making new types of medicine but would expand to other areas but he needed to find the right people well not find since he already knows were they are thanks to Harley he just has to make contact. Speaking of Harley she just entered his office wearing a tight white tank top that exposed a lot of her D cup cleavage and black skinny jeans her hair in there usual pigtails he tried to get her to wear a business women's suit but she refused saying that was sexist and made her feel old despite being 23 Harley noticed his eyes focusing on her body and smirked "See something you like carrot top?" she said making her way to him with an extra sway of her hips.

Instead of blushing or looking embarrassed Ichigo just replied "Just thinking how lucky I am." and he mean't it to over these past three weeks he had gotten to know Harley very well she was funny, smart, easy to get along with likes comedy movies and rock music. when she made it to him she sat on his lap connecting her lips to his Ichigo responded immediately oh yeah I forgot to mentioned they are a couple thought they haven't gotten past kissing and cuddling since Harley was still weary of love considering her relation ship with the Joker but she had a feeling it was going work but still wanted to take things slow for now.

When they separated she noticed he had a far of look on his face "You okay carrots?"

Ichigo shook his head "Yeah just thinking about the future now that we got our company started we have to diced what happens next."

That got Harley thinking about her friend Poison Ivy AKA Pamela Isley "I got an idea we could pay my friend red a visit."

"The one that can control plant life?" he asked Harley smiled and nodded her head "Well her ability would be useful plus shes not really a bad person just misguided, sure all right we'll go see her when its night there."

"Yay." was all she said hugging him.

* * *

 **Gotham city 8:00 pm**

Ichigo and Harley appeared on top of a random building Ichigo was in his usual black armor and Harley was wearing her usual (Arkham city) costume.(best one in my opinion) there goals are clear kill some of the villains in Arkham especially Joker and convince Poison Ivy to come with them, easy but they had to be quick luckily Harley knew how to get inside. "So Harley you sure this is going to work."

"Yup" she said popping the P "This is how I always escape I used to work here and know all the pass code and they never changed them."

"Really, not once?" he asked truly surprised.

"Nope, not once." she said once again popping the P before taking the lead adding extra sway to her hips Ichigo just sighed wishing they'll just be in and out but with his luck that guarantees that will not be the case.

* * *

 **A/N and that is the end of the chapter, a little short but next will be longer just got to get back into it.**

 **Now for the reason I took so long to update is because my dumbass sister needed to borrow my windows 7 laptop to take to school I said no at first but then she went to my parents who told me to let her borrow it and against my better judgement listened, and guess what... when she got home she said she dropped it and the screen was really busted.**

 **So as punishment she along with my parents since they made me do it had to buy me a new one of my choose which took a while since my sister was the one who broke it she had to put in the most money and she only has a part time job at subway but it** **worked out cause on Christmas I got it so I am officially a proud owner of a windows 10, point being i'm back and will update once every one or two days cause I wanna hurry this story up cause I got an idea for another.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 Round 2**

 **Arkham 8:05 pm**

Our valiant hero and his partner just finish taking out a group of unsuspecting guards both taking special care not to kill them, poor Ichigo couldn't help maybe sigh at the security _'looks like they're not even trying.'_ Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a girlish squeal he turned and saw Harley talking to a woman with green skin and red hair wearing a stander orange prison clothing that clung to her snugly against her curves and D sized breast. "Hehem."

Kira was brought out of his thoughts by Harley giving him an amused look and Poison Ivy one of curiosity, Ichigo at least had the decency to blush and utter a small apology and went to keep a look out to let the two friends catch up. "So Red how are things?" Harley casually asked the red head.

"About as good it can be while locked up here." then took a moment to pause "Though I am curious about who your friend is." Ivy asked with a curious tone for indeed she was curious about him, she thought that she knew all the villains/anti-heroes in the world or at least in Gotham

Harley looked happy at the question and eager to answer "Oh that there is my new puddin." Harley said in her usual joyous tone.

Poison Ivy got a concern look on her face while it is true she doesn't care about humanity as a hole she does care about those she considers friends and Harley is her best friend and couldn't stand it when she got hurt especially by that gender confused mime Joker, and to hear that she got a new boyfriend while glad she's not with the Joker she was worried that this new guy would be just like him. "Harley are you sure this is a good idea, I mean being with this guy I just don't want this to be another repeat of the Joker."

"It's fine red, he's nothing like the Joker he treats me nice and takes care of me."

Before Ivy could respond they heard foot steps coming there there way turning to there right they saw the mysterious man (to Ivy) and the Riddler walking towards them and spoke "The Riddler is coming with us, also I found our target." He spoke that last part to Harley who got that evil insane and oddly cheerful innocent gleam in her eyes that only she could get.

Turning to Poison Ivy Kira held out his hand to the lock of her cell door and muttered something under his breath and some kind of red energy came that completely melted the lock. Now free Ivy steps out of her cell facing the mysterious stranger she was quiet for a bit until she spoke "Thank you for freeing me, but if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" she may especially hate men but that didn't mean she could't be civil towards them especially when they were nice to her best friend.

Kira paused for dramatic effect _'I hope she doesn't get scared like Harley did, well here goes.'_ Kira took a deep breath before replying "I am Kira."

Poison Ivy just looked at him confused _'He said his name like it was supposed to mean something, oh_ well.' "Well i'm Poison Ivy nice to meet you." she said simply.

Now it was Kira's turn to be confused _'What the hell so not the reaction I was expecting.'_ "Um aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be?" was her simple response.

"Don't you know who I am?" Kira asked confused at her reaction.

"Nope." she said simply popping the P.

"Haven't you heard from me from Black mask or something?" he asked wondering if Black mask did what he was told which he was started to think he didn't cause thinking back Riddler (Edward Nigma) didn't have the fear reaction he expected either.

"Black mask never spoke a word about you, so I have no idea who you are." Ivy said, mean while in the side lines Edward looked at the scene with impatience, unlike Poison Ivy he knew who Kira was and does thanks to some of the guards he overheard but the reason he was impatient was because he wanted to get out of here before Batman showed up.

And just like that 3 batarangs just gust soared through the wind heading towards Kira and bounced off, Kira looked up and saw Batman,Robin and Batgirl all standing on the railings of the second floor everyone except for Kira and Harley had a panicked look on there face. Kira finally spoke with a laid back voice "Yo B-Man been a while, how you been?"

Everyone but Harley face faulted at his laid back response. Batman looked on impassively determined not to let him get in his head, he had a job to do and he was going to do it. "Robin, Batgirl take down Riddler,Poison Ivy And Harley, Kira is mine."

With that the fight began Robin went for the Riddler since he was the weakest he went down with one punch then went after Harley who led him away from the rest, Poison Ivy doing the same to Batgirl Batman tried calling after them but was ignored so he was left alone with Kira...again...shit.

And so our hero and dark hero stared at each other one looking laid back from his stance and the other looking defiant the silence was broken when Kira finally asked "So how's your spine."

Batman put on his bat scowl and through a smoke bomb not that it would do any good since he could since life energy so turned around and karate punched him in the face all the other inmates cheered, Batman quickly recovered and threw more batarangs and just bounce off Kira shot a bara at him but the dark knight barley evaded it and threw sleep darts at him but again they just bounced off again. _'His armour is impenetrable, I don't want to but i'm gonna have to call the league.'_ The dark knight thought as he discreetly pushed a button on his glove sending a distress signal to the watch tower.

 **With Harley and Robin**

Robin had always considered himself a good sidekick he always did what he was told by his mentor always followed the plan and provided support he trained himself every day to keep up with Batman and since he had experience fighting Harley he should have had an easy time taking her down, at least that is what should of happened until he fell flat on his ass from a karate kick to his stomach from Harley. _'It's like she's a different person before she would swing her bat around sure she was an acrobat so she could doge attacks pretty well but that was it, but know she was fighting with the grace of a ballerina of death she was calm, patient and focused wtf.'_

"Hey birdy boy we gonna fight or what?" Harley said not as a taunt but a genuine question, Kira told her not to mess around in a serious fight can get her killed if she gets to over confident she was only winning because Robin had under estimated her a mistake she was sure he wasn't going to make again, while it was true Ichi taught her to fight she was still relatively new at it Robin had years of experience so she had to be careful.

So now taking this fight more seriously he threw his birdarang at her which she avoided with speed and grace the she retaliated with 3 shurikens all missing there intended target who threw a smoke bomb. _'Oh crap.'_ She thought before she was punched in the face _'Son of a bitch.'_

"Ha." Robin started to gloat "You might as well give up you know you can't win."

Instead of responding to his taunt she simply started to unscrew her bat revealing a katana and got into a basic stance waiting for Robin to make the next move. Robin took out his staff seeing that Harley wasn't going to make the first move he decided to charge raising his staff and bringing it down in an downward swing but Harley doge and swung her sword at him managing to nick his arm Robin decided to get some distance between them and threw another smoke bomb but this time she was ready and hoped out of the way throwing her own smoke bomb and several shurikens attached with ninja wire when the smoke cleared up Robin was on the ground struggling against the wire. "well not so high and mighty now are you birdy boy."

"Damn it let me go." Robin said as he fought against the wire.

"Oh sure then after that I could turn myself in and reform and became a good citizen." she said as she held her sword in a reverse grip and brought it down on his head knocking him out. "I wonder how Red is doing." she said to her self as she started to look for her as the inmates cheered for her win, she thought she did good but could use more practice.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter but stay toned for more and if your wondering why I haven't updated in a long time when I said I would every three days it's because I moved out of my parents house and got my own apartment and that meant getting bills and getting my own internet but yeah I had an exhausting month and a half, but now that everything has settled down I can keep my promise so if you like this story recommend it to your friend or stranger.**

 **And before I go let me tell you that in the next chapter Ichigo finally meets the Justice league and one of our heroines is in a forbidden relationship that will be revealed immediately in the next chapter.**


End file.
